Reed, Tucker and Solo
by Celeia Cide
Summary: The Enterprise encounters a prisoner transport with one prisoner loose - and terrorizing the passengers. Trip is sent over to help with repairs, and Reed is sent to track the criminal. Will they survive? Will Reed be a battle-hungry fiend? Will Trip blow
1. Default Chapter

Reed, Tucker and Solo  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They are not ours, nor shall they be…. Alas, my poor soul! (Mallard being good old Malcolm Reed, and Tucker being Trip. =)  
  
Dedication: To the dog behind it all – the great writer Legolas Greenleaf J.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Malcolm Reed walked briskly down the corridor on the Starship Enterprise, on his way to the bridge. They had just received a distress signal from about twelve parsecs away.  
  
Entering the Bridge, Malcolm relieved the ensign manning his tactical station. 'Maybe the situation will warrant conflict,' Reed thought hopefully. 'It does get so boring, day after day, with no action on the job…'  
  
Captain Archer turned, addressing his lieutenant.  
  
"Be alert, we're not certain as to the intentions of this vessel – but they are carrying some firepower."  
  
Reed nodded, doing a once-over of the console before him. All in order…  
  
"Try to get a hailing frequency open." Archer ordered.  
  
Lieutenant Hoshi nodded and went to the task of trying to make vocal contact.  
  
"This is the Starship Enterprise, we detected your distress signal, is there any way we can help?" Archer asked inquisitively hoping that they weren't any type of hostile alien.  
  
Surprisingly, there was an immediate response from the unidentified vessel. A harried-looking man addressed the captain.  
  
"Greetings, Starship Enterprise." The man looked over his shoulder in a nervous manner. "We would appreciate your assistance very much. To summarize the situation briefly, we are a prisoner transport. One of our prisoners has escaped and wrought havoc with our hyperspace engines. He is currently at large somewhere in our spacious vessel – it has proved very hard to track the man, and he is armed."  
  
The crew looked at captain Archer, this was a very interesting enigma. They all knew that they could just do a quick scan of the vessel for this prisoner's vital signs and have it all over with.  
  
"I think we can help you out, we have scanning devices that should be able to locate your missing prisoner." Giving a nod, Archer signaled that the scan be run. Reed complied, skillfully executing the maneuver.  
  
"There is a bit of a difficulty, Captain…" Reed looked up at the Captain distressed. "They have some sort of strange material in the hull of their vessel, the scanning devices don't seem to be working, I can't penetrate it…"  
  
Not dismayed, the Captain turned to his tactical officer.  
  
"We're going to assist." Rising, Archer gestured for the signal to be disengaged. "Reed, head down to engineering. Commander Tucker and Sub- Commander T'Pol will be heading up the technical part of this mission. These people appear to be human, and could potentially be strong allies. Malcolm, I'm not going to order you – would you like to be the one to help track down this escaped prisoner?"  
  
No second-guessing this one.  
  
"I'd be most pleased to assist in any manner possible." Practically bounding off of the bridge, Archer's voice pulled Reed up short.  
  
"You have your choice of weapons. I expect you to arm yourself appropriately and head up a rational pursuit of the escapee."  
  
Malcolm headed off, elated.  
  
Entering engineering, he speedily informed Trip of the good news. Trip shared Reed's enthusiasm for the engine work, but felt some trepidation about Malcolm's assignment.  
  
"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Trip drawled. "The Captain's decided to risk you awfully sudden."  
  
"I volunteered, of course." Reed corrected the higher-ranked officer. "Anyway, there is hardly a risk involved. It will be some much-needed distraction from the boredom of my uneventful occupation."  
  
"You've said a mouthful…" Trip still looked a little doubtful as he headed off to find T'pol. "But I still think risking your neck is dumb."  
  
Reed shrugged with exasperation. He cheered up at the thought of arming himself.  
  
Twenty minutes later, all was in order for the launch of twin shuttlepods. Reed would be traveling alone to the alien vessel, where he would head up the security aboard the ship. Trip and T'Pol shared the other, the emotional one sensing that this could be troublesome. He refrained from commenting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter one! Review if you want us (Hari and Celeia) to continue! Many plans for excitement in upcoming chapters… But not without reviews! =) =) =)  
  
  
  
Thank you, hope you liked!!!!!  
  
Love, Peace and Joy,  
  
Hari and Celeia  
  
  
  
P.S. Hari will be writing for Reed, Celeia for T'Pol and Trip. The escaped convict will be shared. =) Remember, R/R!!!!!! =) 


	2. Chapter two!

Reed, Tucker and Solo  
  
Chapter two  
  
(By: Celeia)  
  
  
  
The shuttle pods where ready and all was set to go, but the feeling of anticipation still hung in the air.  
  
"Tucker to bridge, We're ready if you are." Trip said, not feeling quite as confident as his steady voice suggested.  
  
"OK Trip, Good Luck… this shouldn't take too long." Captain Archer said assuredly.  
  
The docking bay doors opened slowly, and the twin shuttle pods prepared to take off simultaneously.  
  
"Well T'pol, this is it! I just hope that Malcolm can keep his head on and not get trigger happy… He seemed awful excited about getting' his hands on those weapons." Tucker said as he punched in the proper coordinates.  
  
"Getting such… pleasure out of carrying fire arms seems illogical." Said T'pol as she fastened her safety harness.  
  
"Well, I guess you still have allot to learn about us humans!" Tucker commented as they took off.  
  
As they neared the ship, they got a close look at the exterior. The Hull of the ship looked rusted and old, and the numbers on the side where no longer visible...  
  
"Well, they looked like humans, but I have never seen any Star Fleet ship that looked like that…" Trip said to himself under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, a voice broke over the intercom… a transmission from the other twin pod.  
  
"Reed here. Trip, have you ever seen anything so extrordinary? Look at the  
  
very complex design… it just astonishes me."  
  
Trip could not disagree, it looked like a ship with no outer layer, as though all parts of the ship where exposed.  
  
As they got even closer, they noticed a blue haze that surrounded the ship.  
  
"That must be why I couldn't scan the interior of that thing." Malcolm said.  
  
The shuttle pods attached to the ship and they prepared to board the vessel.  
  
As they climbed down through the hatch, they knew that this was no every day garden veriety ship. The corridors where lined with metal walls from which wires where exposed, and these aliens where not one specific kind, but several.  
  
They where than approched by whom they expectaed was the captain. He was a large man, with long ears that hung over his shoulders. His skin color had a strange tinge of green to it. His hair and beard where astonishingly blue.  
  
"Hello! And welcome to my ship! I hope that you can help us, we have had this problem for weeks, and maybe you can do something about it. Oh! I am sorry! Where are my manners! I am Captain Sheriger, and this is my Lieutenant Geruguard.  
  
The man that they had seen over the visual frequency back on Enterprise shook hands with each member of the crew. He stopped to look at T'pol.  
  
"You… You must be Vulcan... am I correct?" he asked in a very puzzling way.  
  
"Yes, I am Vulcan." T'pol answered this strange man whom seemed so interested in her origin.  
  
"Well," The captain said, "I think that we should get you people a meal and a place to sleep, and then we can get to work in the morning."  
  
None of them particularly liked the idea of staying the night on a ship with a rampaging criminal on board, but it was their assignment, and they followed their host to the dining hall.  
  
  
  
That's chapter two for you! Hari will do chapter three. PLEASE Review! Thanks!  
  
- Celeia Cide 


	3. Who was that masked man, anyway? Got to ...

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue!  
  
Dedication: To Celeia (I'm Hari). She is so patient with me – I was supposed to have this up by eight o'clock, but I don't think it'll quite make it. Luv ya', girl! =) Oh, and about someone to beta… Hee… OK, Celeia, you want me to tell them? My partner cannot spell! She cannot work with grammar for her life! And she is very artistic and beautiful and talented… It's just that I am a spelling bee veteran who has seen the wars. I know the importance of grammar and spelling! Lol! Just bear with the poor soul. We all make mistakes, even I do.  
  
  
  
And now – the story!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ushered into a room to eat, Malcolm, Trip and T'Pol were seated at a small table alone. Looking questioningly at their host, Trip was about to comment when the captain spoke.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry not to be able to join you." He gestured around himself. "As you can see, just from the state of things, I am needed as much as possible by my crew."  
  
The three members of Enterprise's crew glanced at a gaping hole in the wall. Scarred black, the jagged edges spoke to there having been an explosion.  
  
"As you can see, we were quite serious in enlisting your help for the convict running free." The Captain shook his head. "I'm afraid I will not be able to speak with you again before you begin your respective projects. Lt. Reed, please ask anyone you need to help catch the offender. You will find everyone quite willing to assist in any way! Commander Tucker, both you and Sub-Commander T'Pol have full access to any part of the ship. Unfortunately, I cannot offer you the help of any crewmembers that might assist you. Feel free to use anything you might see lying around, any of you. In a situation like this, the situation becomes very informal."  
  
With a smile, the Captain left the group alone with their meal.  
  
"Chicken, maybe?" Trip asked, spearing a piece of meat. "The guy on the viewscreen certainly looked human, so why not?"  
  
Once they had eaten without ceremony, Lieutenant Reed got down to business.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trip asked, peering over Malcolm's shoulder. "What in the galaxy? You've got piles of weaponry here! What are you planning to do, tie the poor guy down and use each of these one by one?"  
  
Sighing, Malcolm slipped each carefully inspected weapon – from knives to phasers – back into their concealed positions.  
  
"Wow." Trip was duly impressed. "Nobody would even know you were carrying a pitchfork under your shirt."  
  
"It's modeled after a martial weapon of the early fourteenth century." Reed corrected. "It is quite effective."  
  
"You would know, I guess." Trip cocked an eyebrow and turned to T'Pol. "You and I had best hit the sack soon, so we can get started early. I don't know what Malcolm's got planned, but we'll be doing a lot of work from outside this ship, in our shuttlepod."  
  
T'Pol nodded.  
  
"I had ascertained that from my own assessment." Coolly turning, T'Pol entered the smaller of two rooms off of the room they had eaten in. "I will stay here."  
  
"Good." Trip called after her. "Malcolm and I will just share the other room."  
  
Lt. Reed turned toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Trip called after him. "Where are you going? We're supposed to sleep here – then get to work."  
  
"I'd rather get my bearings first." Reed answered, leaving.  
  
"Great." Trip sighed, then proceeded to hit the sack.  
  
Lt. Reed wandered from corridor to corridor, assessing his tactical position. 'If I try to corner this fugitive in a corridor, it will never work.' Reed thought as we walked. 'There are far too many unsecured doors. This convict has certainly managed to do quite a bit of damage.' The floors were littered with debris, and the damage to lighting and bulkheads was extensive. 'He must have a source of power to be able to do this.' Reed puzzled out the logistics of the enigma, walking further into the bowels of the huge vessel.  
  
Trip slept soundly in his room, never noticing as the door crept slowly open. A stealthy figure made its way inside, examining the tools Commander Tucker had been carrying with him, and were now discarded on the floor for the night. Taking a few items he was sure he could cannibalize, the figure began to leave the room – running straight into the returning Lieutenant Reed.  
  
"Hey!" Reed cried, immediately attempting to detain the thief. "Stop! What are you doing?"  
  
Trip awoke, and quickly joined the struggle. An elbow caught him in the temple, and he reeled in pain. As he stumbled, Trip was dismayed to see the figure escape, although Malcolm had saved the most important of the equipment.  
  
"Tough guy." Trip rubbed his head, accepting the tools Reed offered him.  
  
"Actually, that was me." The lieutenant corrected. "I am sorry, but you were in the way."  
  
Trip sighed.  
  
"Well, that was undoubtedly our man." The commander sat down on his bed.  
  
"It would have been a short adventure if we had captured the fugitive." Reed answered. "I, for one, am not terribly disappointed. This could be exciting."  
  
"Whatever you say." Trip lay down to go back to sleep. 'Trigger happy lunatic,' he thought wearily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's my chapter! =) I actually don't think Malcolm's a lunatic – just bored. =) Anyway, review! =) =) =) Celeia, the ball's in your court now!  
  
  
  
Love, Peace and Joy,  
  
Hari 


	4. The man had yellow stripes on his pants....

Chapter four  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Trip…. * sigh *  
  
  
  
The morning came quickly, but not fast enough for Malcolm.  
  
He had barely slept the night before, to excited about the morning's task.  
  
As Trip gathered all the equipment himself and T'pol would need to work on the ship, while Malcolm checked to make sure he had all his fire arms and knives.  
  
" Are you really going to need all that Mal?" Trip asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, and don't call me Mal." He replied indignantly.  
  
"If I want to catch this guy, I'll need it, don't you remember last night? He was most frightening."  
  
"I don't know, I think you knocked it out of me… you have a bony elbow!" Trip replied, feeling the bump on his head… "Did you really have to hit me that hard?"  
  
"Never mind that… we have a job to do… hurry up and find T'Pol." He said.  
  
Trip walked slowly over to the doors enclosing the room which the Vulcan had chosen the night before.  
  
"T'pol… we need to get to work now… are you ready?" He called as he knocked on the door. He waited, there was no response.  
  
"T'pol… We need to get to work."  
  
Trip waited a moment longer, trying to decide weather to go in or not.  
  
'It really isn't like her to be late for anything.' he thought to him self.  
  
"Uh… Malcolm…"  
  
Trip turned to find that his colleague had already left to try to capture the fugitive that was storming the large vessel.  
  
" Great…" he said sarcastically. " T'pol… I'm coming in!" He called as he pushed the door open hesitantly. When the door was halfway open, he could clearly see that there was no one in the room. He walked in trying to see if she might be in the back room that was attached.  
  
Upon entering he found a small console which T'pol was sitting at.  
  
"T'pol, didn't you hear me calling?" Trip asked with an air of arrogance.  
  
"Yes, but I did not find it logical to answer you from in here, I would have had to shout." She replied. "I have found something that might be of interest to you."  
  
"You don't find it logical to yell, but you found it logical to snoop around?" Trip inquired ignoring her last comment.  
  
"I was not 'snooping' I was simply taking liberty of the freedom and hospitality that the captain granted us. Would you like to see what I have found, or do you wish other wise?" She asked.  
  
"I wish that we where out there doing our job," Tucker replied in an impatient manner, "But what is it?"  
  
"I seem to have found some type of tracking device, we are able to see all sectors of the vessel with this." She replied.  
  
"Can you track the villain with it?" Tucker asked, getting more excited, hoping that they wouldn't have to stay in this strange ship too much longer.  
  
"I would hardly call him a villain, I would call him a fugitive." T'pol corrected him.  
  
"OK, sorry, I'm not in the mood for a grammar lesson, can we track him? It might make Malcolm's job allot easier… not that he wants it any easier…" Trip said very annoyed at this point. The Vulcan and himself had never quite gotten along, and he wondered how Captain Archer out up with her.  
  
"I do not know if it can track vital signs, but I know that it can track computer devices."  
  
"So… are you suggesting that we bug this guy?" Trip asked now not so annoyed anymore.  
  
"I wouldn't put it that way but yes, if all else fails." T'pol answered.  
  
"OK, but now we need to get to work, there are some engine thrusters that we need to work on." Trip said and went to gather his things.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it, Hari, have fun on chapter five!  
  
-Celaia 


	5. Reed's Men Go Bananas!

Chapter Five  
  
CHARGE!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, not even darling Malcolm… =)  
  
Dedication: To Celeia, who can't spell – or come up with clever excuses for typos! =) =) =) You know I love you… Note: We've been best friends since we were eight… =) =) =) And to our reviewers!!!! You are so great! This whole story was written for you! Please keep it up, and we'll keep posting frenetically! =) =) =)  
  
  
  
And now, the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Malcolm Reed was gathering a posse. There was no other word for it. He walked down corridors, grabbing people to aid him in his attack against the terrorist on the ship. Everyone seemed very willing to come, and some seemed to expect him. Malcolm had each of them obtain their own weapons, then took them to a room to discuss strategy.  
  
While all this was going on, the fugitive was crouching in an oxygen duct. Breathing slowly to counteract the effect of the over-oxygenated air, he listened to the plans of the English man.  
  
Finishing his lecture on safety precautions in guerilla warfare, Reed was pleased to note the confident faces around him. Some were unfamiliar species, but all appeared confident.  
  
"Right, then, are we ready to stop this nonsense?" Malcolm asked his attentive pupils.  
  
"Yes!" They chorused excitedly.  
  
"Splendid. Well, come along." Reed led his group into a corridor, posting each at their strategic position. He then started off on his own assignment.  
  
"I shall be back at fifteen hundred hours." Malcolm assured his troops. "Until then, follow your plan of action if anything catastrophic occurs."  
  
Leaving them to their posts, Reed found what he was looking for quickly – access to the ventilation system. There were three networks involved in this system, for exhaust, oxygen and one other gas that Malcolm did not recognize. 'Most likely for some alien species aboard the ship', he thought. Shrugging it off, Reed entered the exhaust vent, figuring it to be the most likely, as their prey was humanoid.  
  
Stalking silently through the vents, the tactical officer constructed a map in his head of the various turns he had made. Finally, he crossed over into the oxygen channels, remembering to regulate his breathing. Mapping out the entire ship could take several days, but if he could get a rough picture of some of the ventilation, he should be able to construct a map of the rest. This would be the most likely path for the terrorist to get from one part of the ship to another – and with the size of the ship and the importance of the ducts, it was impossible to simply block off the entrances and exits. Even a systematic search would be relatively easy to avoid… Reed pondered the issue as he traveled swiftly astern through the pipes.  
  
His posse spoke to one another while he was gone.  
  
"He's so brave!" One said to the guard next to him. "I'd almost given up on there being any noble, self-sacrificing mavericks left in the universe!"  
  
"Well, how do you think we can help if he's such a loner?" The other asked, slightly puzzled. "We're not doing much here, and I really want to get my hands on that fugitive. He killed a guy I knew last week!"  
  
"Yeah…" The first guard thought for a moment. "Well, we know that the terrorist is using the ducts – but it's nearly impossible to catch him through there. So we need to get him out. How could we set a trap?"  
  
"Everything's been tried…" The second man suddenly had an idea. "Wait! Maybe if we set a trap involving the advanced technology those two are using to help repair the engines!"  
  
"Do you think Malcolm would go for that?" Reed had requested they go on a first-name basis, ridding themselves of the extra seconds involved in recalling rank.  
  
"Sure!" The second guard said enthusiastically. "In fact, lets get it going immediately! Remember what he said about initiative?"  
  
"Yeah." The first guard grinned excitedly. "Let's get to it!"  
  
The two headed off to set up their trap, leaving the corridor empty. A lone figure slipped around the corner. 'So, those two have technology I could use…' The shadowy figure turned to find out where the two were working on the ship.  
  
Reed returned promptly at fifteen-hundred, finding two of his band missing. Nobody seemed to know where the two had gone… Dismissing them as casualties of war or other responsibilities, Reed took his men to confer and draw up plans of attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you are, Celeia! =) =) =)  
  
Thank you for reviewing, everyone! We love reviews – especially suggestions!!!!  
  
  
  
Love, Peace and Joy,  
  
Hari 


	6. What is that Blue thing???

Chapter Six.  
  
  
  
What is this blue thing???  
  
  
  
Trip and T'pol hurriedly found their way to the bridge to seek out the captain to ask where to find the docking bay, they were very lost.  
  
"Captain sir…" Trip inquired of the stout man sitting at the head of the large platform. "We are ready to get to work… we have everything we need, just directions to the shuttle bay… we seem to have lost our ship."  
  
Smiling the captain rose from his chair.  
  
"I know, I know. It is quite a large ship, I would be happy to show you to your shuttle."  
  
Tucker and T'pol followed the captain down the winding maze like corridors, when suddenly the vessel shook with a disturbing creaking sound.  
  
"Captain," a voice rang out over the communicator device that the captain held in his hand.  
  
"We have trouble sir… that fugitive is at it again! He has almost completely knocked out our life support on level five!"  
  
"Great!" the captain said sarcastically. "I'll be there as soon as I can get these guys started!"  
  
T'pol shuttered at the thought of being called a 'guy'. 'Very primitive.' She thought to herself.  
  
Trip almost broke into a run as soon as he saw the shuttle, and climbed inside as quickly as he could.  
  
"Man anything to get of this thing… that sound could not be good, who knows where that felon will strike next." Tucker said as he strapped himself in.  
  
They carefully maneuvered the shuttle around the outside edge of the ship and landed on the smooth blue transparent hull of the ship.  
  
"How are we going to work on this thing if we can't get through this stuff?" Trip asked nervously.  
  
A voice broke over the com.  
  
"Just turn your ship off and the shielding will be turned off momentarily."  
  
Trip tuned the craft off, and looked around the outside of the shuttle waiting for what would happen next.  
  
Slowly the blue haze began to fade and the ship began to sink toward the ship. As they sunk through, the shield closed up the spot where they had gone through.  
  
"It is safe for you to leave your shuttle now." The voice said calmly.  
  
Trip unbuckled himself nervously. "Well, I guess we can trust them." He said and opened the door.  
  
He hopped out to find that the air was completely oxygenated, and it was heated also. The parts of the ship sat exposed and ready to work on.  
  
Trip carried his tool box from the shuttle to where he thought the problem with the thrusters was.  
  
" I think that this would be a good place to start… let's try it." Trip said as T'pol came over to try to help.  
  
Just then the ship lurched with another terrible cracking sound, this time accompanied by a cracking sound.  
  
"I hope that Malcolm gets that guys soon, for all our sakes." Tucker said solemnly.  
  
  
  
Well, Hari, get to work. =)=)=)=)  
  
- Celeia Cide 


End file.
